Time
The spiritual magic of time can be used by secfracts, they are a unique form of power as they can directly affect time around themselves as well as others, although only temporary they can both age rapidly and slowly; any target of their choice. Should a secfract experience aging under their own power they can live prolonged lifetimes, making them much older than most other races. These years affected by time are called aged years and are not a set absolute amount of time, if a secfract wanted to live 5 years in real time they could make 5 years last 10 years or 10 days. This power is greatly excersized by masters of time. There are 5 kinds of secfracts: Slips, Frachis, Extandes, Dulas and Tritas. Slips: Common time type, these people make up nearly 35% of alll time elementals. Their power extends towards the physical form of time, as they can summon, create and destroy tangible portions of time, sending them ultimately to oblivion. Hardened solidfied time takes the form of a small or large triangle, with a clockwork fuction mechanism inside its borders, they gleam in many colors of cream and light gray. The more advanced your power is the more intricate the clockwork inside will be. Frachis: Uncommon individuals, these enriched are common sights in arena battles as they can temporarily effect time as a slowing agent, they can ultimately slow something down so much it actually freezes for a short time. This power is often unpredictable as anyone who over excersizes it will become prone to nose bleeds and severe headaches. Extandes: Common secfracts whose power is linked to the aging process and can extend the liftime of living things hose lifespans are naturally shorter. Their power is as unstable as many Frachis powers and ultimately can speed a peson lifetime up so much that they die. If prolonged use of this method occurs the greater chance of death to the wielder may also occur as time is being sped up around them they are not immune to its effects completely. Dulas: Rare time wielders who are born with two of the abilities of time type enriched, these people however rare, making up only 5%, are extremely powerful as they can obtain any of the two powers, either exending their lifetimes greatly or shortening them they have imeasurable control of their abilities, and their power will often fluctuacte wildly making them unprdictable opponents. Trtitas: Extremely Rare time enriched whose power is dircetly linked to all three forms of time, these people often find themselves as antisocial people, their power is too great a risk to endanger their friends and innocent people. Not all tritas are antisocial and some choose to decline having the powers of being a tritas, calling themselves either dulas or simply one of the normal forms of time. Their power is difficult to control and immensly powerful if properly handled. They are the most dangerous time enriched alive. Spritual Purpose The spiritual purpose of time is to live, should someones destiny need to be fufilled, they are more suseptable to having time type infractions with the True Gods . This power is a way of showing that not everyone is immortal, people blessed with this power are more and less likely to die at natural times. Time is the second absolute of the world, it is always moving forwards and no matter how powerful and experienced the secfract may be, no-one can ever travel backwards through time. The amount of power would kill the person manipulating the element. Time is not one of the original 9 elements, but there is an Elemental Dragon of Time, this dragon is a tricky character as it does not act on absolute rule it can endow people with the anti-aging process without any side effects, ie: quicker deaths, more prone to accidents, weaker powers etc. ect. This power can be used on any person, enriched or not, any type of enriched may be affected as well. The only people noted in history to have been blessed by the power of time were two jeijeikai named Marri Andres, and Vincen Arugan. They were elderly mechanics searching on Tala Pollux for lost enriched guardians, when the dragon flew above and prevented Vincen from having a heart attack as well as reversing the age of Marri to their prime youth. This power is physically displayed as being gold flakes falling like snow while the air was tinted gold. The dragons form was obscurred by the toxic clouds above but was visible as a golden streak glowing in the sky. The power of time is believed to be the esscence of vastness, and is associated with the colors gold, white, grey, and creamy white. Theseal of time is a small clock with several small cogs inside the circle. Use in Industry Education: Times role in education is that of teaching the youth of Talas about how aging is a natural process and is improper to be meddled with. When curious children ask, "why is time an element if it's not meant to be used?" all the teacher's can tell them is that time was tought by The Elemental Dragon of Time, even though it has no place as of now who's to say it wont in the future, why else would the dragon teach the people how to use it then? And this seems to suffice for most children. Many students make it their life's work to become professors and researchers whose sole duty is to study the elemental power of time. Medicine: Medicine is a common sight for the power of time as it can be used to aid and save people lives while in the hospital, shoudl someone be bleeding out profusely, time type can freeze or slow the blood flow outward enough that the doctors can repair the wound without loss of the patients life. Arena Combat:''' Tiem type are not commonly found in the arena yet when they are most often they are Frachis whose power is linked to slowing time down, and will often use their abilities to slow their opponents down making them seem faster in battle than they actually are. '''Agriculture: AGriculture is common place for time elemenst to gather with sprites, as rhey are both instrumental in the growing process of plants that are used in farming and selling to markets. Time types can make the fields grow exponentially faster than would take normally, where the nature type can make the plants much more bountiful in harvesting, and also greatly thin out the weeds in the fields.